fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Othrys Arc: The Legion vs. The Sky Dragon Slayer
Chase walks towards the back of the main group, carefully analyzing the area around him for any signs of danger. The idea of attacking a military powerhouse had been the absolute worst idea he'd ever heard, but here he was, attacking a military powerhouse. Not only that but they were in their territory, so that had to make this about ten times worse. Being in the mountains was nice, though, the air is much crisper and cleaner than in Crocus. He took a deep, calming breath in, and closes his eyes, allowing himself to be guided by his other senses. He could feel every shift in the air, sense every breath in and out, and determine exactly where one person was in reference to another. He recognized his own guildmates scent, so it would take him less than a second to determine if another person or group entered their mix, making it near impossible to sneak up on him. Solomon was above Chase not really trying to ambush him as his scent would give him away, but he did toss a broken perfume bottle at him attempting to hit him with it before descending to ground level. "So you're one of those Dragon Gunfire people, eh you look close enough... anyway name's Solomon Reaves I'm here to capture you as a hostage... Come quietly and you will be treated fairly..." Solomon was hoping this would work but in reality he knew better. Chase shifted to the side, allowing the perfume bottle sail harmlessly past him. He watched as Solomon descended from the air, looking all the world more relaxed than before. "I'm not going anywhere quietly," he says. "And I'm also not going to be anyone's hostage. I'm done playing puppet. O strengthen of arm to cleave the heavens! Arms!" And with that, his aura exploded around him, surrounding him in a dark blue light. "Trust me when I say it's you who should be coming quietly. I've already dealt with one of you Othrys guys. He practically ran home screaming even before I could land a solid hit." A fierce wind kicked up around him, picking up debris and causing it to fly haphazardly in all directions. Solomon didn't even try to dodge the debris launched in every direction utilizing his Reflector magic to reflect the debris that would have hit him away from him. "Is that your final decision? aww well we already got a hostage anyway. Guess i'll just take you down then drag you to base..." He tapped his foot to the ground as his telekinesis picked up rocks around him, adding a spin to them then launched them at Chase at high velocity attempting to pierce through some of Chase's non-vital regions. Chase's features contort into a nasty scowl. "Once I'm done with you, you're going to tell me exactly where that hostage is," he states. It's not a show of confidence or pride, but simply a fact. He swings his arms forward, several blades of wind form, enacting Sky Dragon's Scales. The rocks, are easily destroyed, turning into meager dust. He takes in a large, quick breath, that he releases with a shout of "Sky Dragon's Roar!" A large tornado is launched at Solomon, which causes some of the ground to break under the pressure, adding stones and pebbles into the attack. Solomon just grinned. "Found your trigger eh?" He used his Reflector magic to reflect the Sky Roar around him and back at Chase although a few rocks did hit him a small price to pay at the very least "Even if you did defeat me and catch me what makes you think my boss will let me live?" Solomon's facial expression seemed disinterested and more or less not there. He looked past Chase at the perfume bottle he dropped near Chase earlier was intact, it was for the most part. Solomon then started launching distort blades at Chase which were basically just blades made from air, practically invisible but very sharp as he attempted to cut up Chase's defenses although against a Sky dragon he was pretty sure these wouldn't work, in fact it almost seemed as if Solomon had no interest in fighting Chase at all. Chase simply sucked the tornado of air back in, looking at the man across from him. "I'm more than capable of keeping you alive," he scoffs. The thin reflector blades are absorbed by Sky Dragon's Cushion, and Chase's aura flares up, obviously angry. "Quit using parlor tricks and actually fight me! Why are all my opponents so disappointing?" he grumbles the last bit to himself, and the air pressure around him increases tenfold. "If you won't bring the battle, then I will," he says, launching towards Solomon headfirst with a shout of "Sky Dragon's Sword Horn!" Solomon sighed "Why are all of my opponents so serious...." Solomon held his hand out as he used his Arc of Embodiment to summon the Sacred Guardian Beast, Belignis the Inferno, as it was summoned it brought its claws against Chase launching fire pillars from his claws at him attempting to stop him in his track. "Its just you vs my entire army just give it up... make it easier for me... please?" Solomon had no intent on losing this battle and was ready for it to become drawn out. Chase slightly turned in the air, and due to the immense speed, he was brought out of the direct path of the beast and its fire attack. The fifth column of air hit his side, however, knocking him several yards to the right. Chase put the flames out by inhaling quickly, getting rid of the oxygen around him, and levels Solomon with a questioning stare. "You guys are bit too overconfident aren't you? The guy I fought had a bunch of minions too, but I pretty much beat him, so you're gonna be no bigger a threat than that guy. Sky Dragon's Feathers," Chase swings his arm across his body, and about two dozens invisible feathers formed from the air. They all floated rather leisurely towards Solomon, and the only ways to tell they were even there was to either sense their magical energy, or changes in the atmosphere. Not only were they impossible to track by normal means, but they were surprisingly resilient despite their namesake, and simply swiping at them would only speed up the process of getting them to adhere to their skin. Solomon simply walked underneath the beast he had summoned just a few seconds earlier. Solomon merely scoffed at Chase's comment. "In a sense my actual minions are nowhere near here, but they are near a town with an order if I do not give them the all clear in about.... ohh 30 minutes they can raze that town to the ground, for the fun of it. Unless... Either I or you get to them first... that is..." Solomon's facial expression did not change at all as he said this, it wasn't even clear if he was overconfident or just disinterested in having to fight Chase. He waited for all the feathers to get stuck to the beast before throwing the beast itself using Telekinesis at Chase. He then sat down waiting for Chase's response to what he just said. Chase appears none too concerned with the information he was given. "This will be over in enough time, don't you worry," he says, summoning forth an intense but small tornado around his arm. Once the beast is launched at him, he releases the punch, "Sky Dragon's Breakdown Fist!" naming the attack as he steps forward into it. His punch never directly hits the creature, instead another fist made of wind does, much more powerful than any punch even a trained mage could normally make. The winds would easily be able to tear the beast apart, reduce it to nothing more than rubble. In case this attack fails, he announces his next attack, "Sky Dragon's Oblivion," and he disappears from sight, appearing behind Solomon a moment later. He unleashes a side chop directed at the back of Solomon's neck, hoping to knock him out in one swift attack. The force of wind that is released would easily reach several yards in front and beside him, and even if the initial attack were to miss, it would be very difficult to dodge the entire thing. Solomon waved goodbye to the beast as it was destroyed by Chase. He then began to think up what other obstacles he could throw at, When Chase disappeared he got up his scarf moving along with the wind. "Seriously?" His scarf moved to protect the back of his neck when Chase's chop connected with it, it ultimately protected him from being knocked out, but as for the wind, his reflector magic redirected any of the more powerful gusts away from him. "Wanna hear something fun? no? ehh i'll tell ya anyway." Solomon walked at least 2 arm lengths away from Chase. "I lied about my minions amassing to raze a nearby town, if anything I and a few of the other more powerful members of Othrys are distracting the members of Dragon Gunfire's Draconic Vanguard, or more specifically anyone with Dragon slaying magic... I've never seen a dragon... until I joined Othrys... I wonder has your Guild Boss ever fought to the death with one?" Solomon chuckled a bit at the thought. He held up his hands as several slabs of earth emerged from the mountain. "If I fail i'll probably get killed. Don't take it personal Mr. Sky dragon slayer...." As he motioned his hands toward Chase the slabs of earth were thrown at Chase at incredible speeds. All launched at him in a way so that they don't get in each others way but can all assist in hitting Chase pretty hard if they connect. Chase rolled his eyes, the wind around him picking up again, but no move being made as he listened to Solomon. "Master Aether will have no problem taking out any opponent. Doubting his or any of our skills is a severe mistake on your part." He swings his arm across his body, a large tornado forming around him. The slabs of earth are easily blocked and repelled by the large and fierce winds, though pieces break off, and are slung haphazardly about the area. Even Chase is hit, the rocks tearing the skin along his arms when he moves to protect his face, and his pants are torn as well. "Look man, I don't understand why you're fighting me right now. You keep saying you're gonna die, 'pity me I'm gonna die'. I don't really care what happens to you, as long as your blood isn't on my hands. So, instead of wasting my and your time, why don't you just leave this hellhole? If you're gonna die anyways might as well die free," He says, relaxing in his posture slightly to show he didn't intend to throw out any attack, even his magical presence growing slightly fainter. However, he was still slightly on guard, in case Solomon wanted to carry this fight on. Solomon chuckled "Guess I could but.... this is much better option." He held out his hands as a few familiar figures appeared from Solomon's Arc of Embodiment. One was a figure exactly mirroring Chase Grimsted's appearance and magical signature, the other two were the remaining members of the draconic Vanguard, Seraph Kinmichi, and Theia Zhulong. "I wonder how this hellhole will look after the "real" Draconic Vanguard gets done with you, oh and don't get comfortable i've got loads of other people in my head I know can take you out and I will throw them at you." He walked back towards the perfume bottle he threw at Chase at the start of the fight picking it up, its not clear what he was going to do with it but he then stood there as the fake draconic vanguard started to launch a devastating melee combo attack against Chase. Before the trio can even get close, Chase sweeps his arm across his body, enacting Sky Dragon's Binds on Theia and Seraph, careful to avoid the Chase look-a-like. "Well, that will be an issue," he says, blocking the series of attacks sent by the fake him. Due to them both being Sky Dragon Slayers, using any sort of magical attack would be a waste of time and energy for both of them. Chase unleashes a series of his own attacks, enchanting "Physical Abilities Rise" all the while, his attacks becoming severely more devastating in the same instant. He goes for the 'cheap shots,' aiming his fingers towards the fake's eyes, a knee to the groin, an elbow to the jaw, anything of the like. Getting nowhere and nowhere very slowly, Chase uses Sky Dragon's Claw to blast himself several feet backward, then sucks in a large breath. He then makes a small sphere, which expands exponentially until it is fifty feet in diameter and encompasses himself, the fakes, and Solomon. Finishing Sky Dragon's Vacuum, all the oxygen is purged from the air, but the clones and Chase himself were unaffected. Cupping his hands around his mouth, the air inside vibrating, and emits a piercing cry into the small space. The sound is further amplified, causing an ear-splitting cry to be released that would bring a dragon slayer such as himself to his knees, and cause a continual ringing sound to anyone who heard it. Chase was unaffected, as he cast Sky Dragon's Cry, but anyone with the capability to hear would be. Solomon with the perfume bottle in his right hand, plugged his ears at the annoying ringing. But this was the least of his worries, the air itself seemed off, like it was missing something something Chase did caused this... but what did he do, its not as if he took away the air itself, right? Solomon using his telekinesis brought in mass amounts of air with it he at least restored his own ability to safely breath. Or at least he hoped this was effective. He then had the summoned slayers unleash their respective Dragon Slayer, Seraph's Iron dragon roar, Theia's Light Dragon roar, and even the fake Chase's Sky Dragon Roar aimed directly at Chase. Solomon made sure to use his reflector magic to distort some of the more dangerous vibrations from getting to his ears. He wondered what the heck Chase was up to but still Solomon was pretty sure he still had the advantage, but for how long was unsure. Bringing in the air was only a temporary fix, because as soon as the oxygen was brought in, it was purged from the space. Should Solomon need more oxygen, he would need to continuously bring in more from the outside air using his magic. Once the roars were unleashed, Chase quickly rose his thumb, index, and middle fingers, chanting, "Raise" under his breath in order to protect him from the attacks. This, of course meant that he couldn't absorb the Sky Dragon's Roar to his advantage, but he would have to worry about this later. While being attacked, he sucks in deeply and swiftly, cooling the air to extreme levels before releasing it in a Sky Dragon's Artic Roar. Even if the attack missed initially, Chase really only wanted the fog that resulted from the attack being released. The fog surrounded the entire area, filling the dome they were currently trapped in so thickly that not even Chase could see. His sense of smell was dampened as well, but thanks to his hearing and sense of feeling, he was able to determine precisely where everyone in the room was. He sweeps his arm across his body, creating several dozen feathers as he had towards the beginning of the exchange. They floated much more slowly and subtly in the air in hopes that either the clones or Solomon would accidentally walk into them without even realizing it. Holding the perfume bottle in his hand it glowed for a few seconds before cracks started to appear on it. "Can't see him... well if I can't breath it'll be on my terms..." He thought to himself, as he jumped out of the way of the arctic roar, as he then tossed the bottle high into the air, as it broke open a large body of water seemed to encompass the entire dome Chase had previously made, he even desummoned the Draconic Vanguard fakes he made. He then summoned new fighters this time of Juvia Lockser, Bianshu Hyuk, and the demon Torafuzar in his Etherious Form. All renown for a level of water control in some regard. As Juvia and Bianshu made sure the water dome remained intact they also created a strong current pulling Chase towards them as the fake Torafuzar swam towards Chase with incredible speed intending to hit Chase with a Lariat but a few of the feathers Chase had summoned did stick to him, not that Solomon noticed it or really knew what effect they'd have. Solomon seemed frustrated at how long the fight was going on for, if it wasn't for the inhospitable breathing conditions, he would be asking Chase to give up. Chase made a Sky Dragon's Vacuum around himself, keeping it as closely wrapped around his body as possible. It allowed him to continue to breathe, and with only a few seconds after that to dodge Torafuzar's attack after that, he just doesn't, and puts his arms in front him to block his attack. Of course, it knocks him back because of the sheer force, causing him to flip over several times within the water. But, because of the current, he doesn't travel very far before he's pulled in again. Using the momentum to his favor, he utilized Sky Dragon's Razor Elbow to propel himself forward at extreme speeds towards Bianshu, his fist out to punch him in the gut. Solomon grinned at Chase's attempted attack on Bianshu, while it did connect and went through him, it did no damage due to his water body spell. Although it did bug him why Chase didn't try to go for him instead, he thought taking down the summoner to defeat his summoned by extension was common knowledge. He figured he had the advantage, unintentionally letting his guard down as Torafuzar went in to slam Chase's head into the floor and drag it around before tossing him back up into the water current. Chase was not exactly in his element in the water, so Torafuzar was able to grab his head and bring him down to the ground. He drew in an enormous breath while out of the water, and once he was thrown back in, he begins to speed the air within his lungs and cheeks up, causing it to raise to blistering levels. He releases the air in an intense tornado, which would evaporate the water around him, and hopefully, all the rest of it. Should any of the summons be in their water form, they would also be evaporated. After dropping to the ground without the water to support him, he gets into a wide stance, spreading his arms wide and causing a massive wind barrier to form, which surrounds himself and his opponents. He then moves his arms in a counter-clockwise direction, causing the wind wall to contract inward around his opposition in a fierce tornado, sending them flying upwards and then crashing back down to the ground. Solomon grabbing a fresh grab of breath, despite getting sucked into the tornado. "Really, are you one of those kids that hate water? soo sad...." Solomon found the ability to resume taunting his opponents refreshing although the tornado was a bit much of an unsafe area to be in. He also desummoned Torafuzar as he was more effective in the water then in this setting, and his water mages got evaporated. He then got an ingenious sneaky idea in his head. As he descended he used his telekinesis to soften his crash into the floor but still make it seem as if he landed harshly. His breathing seemingly stopped, his pulse softened to be near gone unless of course it was checked closer, but at the current distance it seemed Solomon had landed on his head and cracked his head open, there was even a red like substance that oddly enough did spell like blood where his head connected with the floor. In short Solomon was playing dead hoping to lure Chase in close and stab him with his poison dagger Ebony Incision. And Solomon knew he was pretty good at playing dead. "Well, I prefer breathing to drowning, so," he retorts sharply, watching as Torafuzar disappeared. He carefully studied Solomon from a distance, still not entirely trusting the entire set-up. While people who summoned other creatures tended to be physically weaker than those who relied on other magics, the fact that Solomon had survived not having oxygen temporarily was more than enough to keep him wary. "Well, if you're done breathing," Chase says, creating another air pocket, this time solely around Solomon's limp form, draining the oxygen from within it in an instant. If Solomon was dead, then this would only slightly dent Chase's magic reserves, and if he was alive, hopefully, he would die, or at least go unconscious, after this. "This backfired quicker than I expected..." Solomon noted as an oversized mole appeared grabbing Solomon and dragging him underground for a quick escape. While underground he noted Chase's ruthlessness in the sense that Chase was a danger to his health. He then placed his hand on the underground little cavern his mole created before desummoning him. As the ground shakes Solomon used his telekinesis to uproot the entire upper ground above him, and launching it en mass at Chase. "How 'bout I cage you up little bird..." He then tried to use all the rocks and dirt he uprooted to surround and smash Chase into a earth like cage. His facial expression seemed more exhausted than earlier, frustrations building up over Chase's continued ability to combat what Solomon threw at him. This direct type of fighting frustrated him greatly, and it was more clear of Solomon's face than when the fight started. The shaking of the ground alerts Chase to some greater attack, so he quickly kicks over to his left, utilizing Sky Dragon's Claw to boost his speed. Slightly exerted from performing one of his larger attacks only moments before, shrapnel, of course, was able to cut his legs and arms, but he escaped the brunt of the damage. "Would you just concede already?! This is getting frustrating," Chase shouts exasperatedly. The air around him begins to pick up into a fierce wind, gathering in size and speed in a matter of seconds. Ultimately, he was surrounded in a huge, visible mass of air that was likened to a dragon, matching or even exceeding one's size, and this was known as his spell, Sky Dragon's Silhouette. He then burst forward, going headfirst towards Solomon while the draconian figure followed behind. A severe impact came from Chase's attack on its own, but when combined with the silhouette's, the strength of this attack was more than tripled, and could quite easily toss someone of Solomon's size with ease several hundred feet away without interruption, and through solid concrete walls as well. The sight of the dragon barreling towards him surprised him. He knew dragon slayers were tough but never on this level did he imagine that one that controlled the skies could overpower his every move. Solomon tried to block with his telekinesis but he lacked the necessary etherano levels to stop it. He gritted his teeth as the impact connected he felt a few ribs break. As he slammed into rocks and terrain his consciousness lapped as Solomon silently acknowledged his defeat. He laid in a crater completely unconscious as his fate as it seemed was up to the victor. Although Solomon would prefer living himself rather than dying. Chase staggers over to where Solomon had landed, obviously having received damage from the series of reckless moves he'd performed as well. He slaps Solomon once, and much to his chagrin, he stays unconscious. Grumbling about 'stupid lackeys' who 'can't even defend themselves,' he yanks Solomon onto his feet, draping his arm over his shoulder. "Where am I supposed to go now?" He wondered aloud though he continued to move forward, towards the direction he had come from. Category:Aaniimee Category:Roleplay Category:Gruntmaster26